


*Swish swish swish* DAMNIT THAT WAS TOO CLOSE, DUPAIN-CHENG

by TheDrift



Series: Maribat One Shots [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baby Damian Wayne, F/M, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd Swears, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrift/pseuds/TheDrift
Summary: Day two- SwordplayHi, E!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977565
Comments: 7
Kudos: 172





	*Swish swish swish* DAMNIT THAT WAS TOO CLOSE, DUPAIN-CHENG

**Author's Note:**

> yeah its 9:55. what're you looking at punk  
> jk i love all of you :)

"Jason, how do I get revenge on those who've wrong me?" It was that simple question that had Jason dragging Marinette down in the basement to the Batcave, where Damian was feeding Batcow in his simple straw hat and overalls. 

The sixteen-soon-turning-seventeen-year-old was _not_ a lanky teenager like Tim was. His hair was tied up in a little man bun at the back of his head as he fed the cow. He had grown much more comfortable with the family, learning that he wouldn't be punished for not feeding his cat on time.

And Marinette had sure helped with that. 

She had shown up on the Wayne's doorstep with Gina, who had hugged Alfred, explained that Marinette was her granddaughter and her son wasn't in a good place financially and hey I heard the family you're working with is rich, mind watching the little dino nugget for a little bit thank you goodbye vroom vroom.

Damian had been wary of the newcomer originally until they had come to a love/hate relationship that many of the Batfamily members were betting on.

"Hey, cowboy," Marinette drawled in a sort of French Southern accent. "Need some ice tea?"

Damian stood up almost immediately, then lowered his guard when he saw who it was. Jason walked over to the training mats to get a pair of swords and clean them off.

Damian smirked and crossed his arms, leaning lazily on the little railing that separated them. "No need, darlin'. I got e'erythin I need right here, thank ya." He said in a perfect stereotype of a southern accent. Marinette scowled, turning only slightly red. 

"You're horrible, Damian," she said in a thick french accent. Damian only smirked and tipped his hat.

"What're you and Todd doing?" He asked, dropping the accent and nodding his head towards Jason. Marinette suddenly brightened and stood up a bit straighter. 

"He's going to teach me how to swordfight!" Damian wrinkled his nose.

"Him? Yes, he had studied with the league for a bit but can you not tell that I am the superior teacher here?" Damian stood up straight all the way and puffed out his chest, crossing his arms as he did.

Marinette raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really?" 

"Yeah, really."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Reaaalllyyy?" 

"Yes."

Damian was now out of Batcows pen and only two inches separated them now. Marinette in all her 5'2 glory stood up to the 6" man-boy, her arms crossed.

"Prove it," Damian smirked. 

"Hey, I got the swords ready, pumpkin," Jason said, walking back to the two and seeing a smirking Damian and a hoisty poisty Marinette.

"Hand them over, Todd." They said together without breaking eye contact. Jason swore.

He should've checked if the demon was down there if he wanted to help Marinette at all.

-

"Happening?" Cass had come down to the cave, seeing Marinette (who had gotten the hang of sword fighting quite quickly) and Damian clash swords over and over.

Damian was obviously going easy on her, but still striking fast. Marinette was doing her best to avoid his katana, dancing away then using her own to bite back. 

"They're 'fighting' apparently," Jason was off to her left, watching the two with faint amusement. "Though its more like flirting and I'm about to throw up. Watch them for me?" Without waiting for Cass' response, he left, muttering something about 'needing a fucking smoke' and 'glad I'm not a teenager anymore'

Cass nodded anyway, a smile on her face as she watched the two. This wasn't sword fighting.

This was swordplay.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have 6 minutes to post this so sorry for any errors and this is the next work! hope you enjoyed it!!!!


End file.
